


Caimito

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Traits, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, PWP, Sign Language, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Foraging went “wrong”; Link needs “help.”





	Caimito

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s another beautiful day in the domain, the sun blaring hot and the clouds peeled back from the blue sky. Sidon’s acutely aware of who he has to thank for it—as much as he loves the water, it’s so good to have a break from rain. He basks in the warm glow all around, pleased at how happy his people appear on the platform below. He stands right next to the railing, just down the stairs from the throne room, and takes in the lovely scene.

Then he smells a familiar, pleasant scent in the air, and something tugs at his hand. He turns, a smile already on his lips, and greets, “Link! It’s so good to see you again—”

Except he cuts off when he actually sees Link’s face, flushed and heavy lidded. Link wears no headpiece today—his sunshine-yellow hair is pulled back behind his head in the familiar ponytail, his ears pierced with little decorative hoops, but the rest of it plain. His clothing is what he’s called the ‘ _Barbarian_ set,’ a word Sidon would never have associated with Link if not explicitly told so. Link has one thickly-covered arm thrown across his chest, tightly clutching at his own body. His thighs are drawn together, touching at the knees, feet slightly set apart, posture surprisingly poor. Despite the warm weather, he’s actually _trembling_ , and the heavy blush across his cheeks instantly worries Sidon. With his clear eyes strangely dilated and his plush lips parted, Link tugs at Sidon’s hand. Sidon asks, “What’s wrong—”

But Link just whines and pulls him, turning to walk quickly away and dragging Sidon with him. Sidon obediently follows, noting the way Link holds his chest the entire way. He draws Sidon back behind the throne room, under the overhang and behind a new fountain installation; it hides them from public view but still lets in a little light through the glimmering water and from behind Sidon’s back. Into the corner of it, Link stops, and for a moment, he seems to dizzily sway. Eyes averted, he licks his lips, then slowly withdraws his hand from Sidon’s palm to sign: _I... I ate a strange fruit._ He pauses in between, fingers lingering in place. No more explanation follows.

Sidon presses, mounting in concern, “Are you unwell? We have healers, I can fetch—”

But Link shakes his head and quickly clutches Sidon’s hand again, as though afraid to have him leave. Sidon would _never_ leave Link in need. Link sucks in a shaken breath, squeezes his eyes closed, and then withdraws both hands to the golden clasp that holds his chest piece together. The brown top is little more than two tiny breastplates, barely enough to cover Link’s pectorals, with a metal ornament on either one and white fur for sleeves. Despite the odd look of it, Sidon’s always liked the outfit—it shows off quite a bit of Link’s toned stomach. Link’s fingers part the clasp.

He draws the top open, pulling both patches aside, to reveal the rest of his lithe figure. Sidon stares in rapt fascination at the pale, flat breasts bared to him, sporting two little rosy-pink nipples. Sidon can feel his body reacting—his shafts are starting to fill, and he has the intense urge to lick his teeth. He clamps down on it—he doesn’t intend to bite Link as hard as Zora normally do. He’s so busy enjoying the view that it takes him an extra few seconds to figure out what’s wrong.

There’s a slick, white liquid lightly smeared across Link’s chest, staining the inside of his top, and under Sidon’s hungry gaze, Link’s nipples bubble out a few drops more. Link’s still quivering, chest arched forward, and Sidon ducks to wrap an arm around his waist without thinking. Sidon hauls Link closer, _staring_. He’s never heard of a body, even a Hylian’s, reacting this way to no stimulus at all. Link whines quietly at his touch, and more liquid beads at the ends of his pebbled nipples. 

Link lifts a hand between them and signs: _I can’t seem to... stop..._

Sidon just blinks at him, confused, and Link whines louder, flashing: _Please. Help._

Of course. Sidon would always help Link in any way he could. But he doesn’t know what to do for this and asks, “How?”

 _I... I think I need to be... milked..._ The last sign is clumsy, strange, one that Sidon knows is different in the Hylian form of the language. When he realizes what Link’s saying, his cocks stir all the more, emerging from his body despite him trying to hold them back. Sidon feels a deep sense of shame for finding Link arousing in this moment, clearly in need, but it’s very difficult not to with the juicy liquid making Link’s chest shimmer and shine in the scattered sunlight through the fountain.

Stifling a gulp, Sidon asks, “How do I... milk you...?” It feels wrong to say, like he’s speaking of an _animal_ , but Link makes a weak little moaning noise and clutches at Sidon’s shoulder. Bent down over him, it’s difficult for Sidon to not just dive down and slam their mouths together. Link licks his lips again and tries to stand taller, straighter, though it feels like he’d collapse to his knees if Sidon weren’t holding him. He cranes his neck back and manages to brush his mouth over Sidon’s. 

Sidon jerks Link against him instantly, sealing every spec of space between their lips. He kisses Link _hard_ and finds the dampness against his chest all the more enticing. But then, Link could make anything enticing. Link wraps both arms around Sidon’s neck, holding on, and Sidon runs his tongue along Link’s bottom lip, squirming to make his way inside.

Just like always, Link obediently open for him, and Sidon fills Link’s mouth. He lets his tongue unfurl all the way inside, and he laps over Link’s much smaller one, traces the dull lines of Link’s teeth, and licks at Link’s walls, all the way to the back of his throat. Link whimpers and clings to him, then starts to rub against him. Link humps with eager hips, grinds into his body, and focuses the most on their chests; Sidon can feel the hard buds of Link’s nipples dragging over him, lubricated by the gushing milk. He draws his free hand up Link’s side and stretches between them, thumb seeking out the first nipple. 

He finds it, presses it down, and savours Link’s broken cry. When Sidon rolls the little bud around, it squirts more milk around him. Sidon shifts to pinch it, squeeze it, and give it a light tug that makes Link’s knees buckle. Sidon catches him and holds him up. Sidon plays with his breast, getting more and more into it. Sidon stretches his fingers wider, squeezes hard, clenches Link’s entire breast and moves to do the same thing with the other side. He doubts he’s actually helping, but he can’t resist playing with Link’s body. 

He’s grown completely hard. Both shafts have emerged and pulse thickly between them, sandwiched against Link’s smooth stomach. His body thrums with _want_. He wants to mark Link desperately, wants to close around his shoulder and sink into his skin, mar his pretty flesh with a familiar brand that screams _Sidon’s_ , but Link’s only Hylian, and he doesn’t deserve to have his skin torn apart by Sidon’s mindless ravaging...

Sidon squeezes Link’s chest in both hands, and Link’s ragged cry breaks their mouths apart. Instead of recapturing it, Sidon kisses Link’s jaw, then Link’s chin, and ducks to taste Link’s throat. He’s careful with his teeth but still scrapes along the duller sides, tongue laving a wet trail along Link’s collarbone. He wraps around Link’s waist again to hike Link higher, and Link arches back, baring his chest. Sidon kisses down to it, tongue trailing through the milk.

He doesn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t for the milk to be quite so _delicious_. Maybe he should’ve known. Everything about Link is scrumptious. But this is the best yet, and Sidon laps it up with increasing hunger, senses going wild. There’s something instinctive about the sweet mess, and he licks Link dry, then finds himself at one nipple, wanting to coax out more.

He tilts his face and slips his mouth around it, trying to get his teeth at the right angle so it won’t cut. Link whines anyway. Link’s blunt fingernails are digging into him but not doing any damage. He closes around the tiny bud and sucks for all he’s worth, luxuriating in the swell of milk that rushes up into his mouth. Rich and creamy, it comes fast enough to fill even a Zora’s stomach. Impressed, Sidon hopes it does. He swallows two mouthfuls before he lets go, just to give Link a break, and Link sobs desperately and bucks into him. He’s already leaking precum onto Link’s stomach. He ruts back, rubbing into Link’s warmth, and Link writhes against him. Sidon licks his way to the other nipple and repeats the process.

Overtaken with a ravenous hunger, Sidon drinks as much from Link as he can. He hopes Link remembers what fruit it was. He hopes this helps Link, but that Link will come to him again, over and over, in this same skimpy little outfit with milk-stained breastplates. Now that he knows just how _intimate_ this is, he understands Link’s reaction. He understands why Link’s flushed and panting, trembling like riding out an orgasm. He wonders if Link’s poor nipples were chafing against his top on the way here, or if he stopped to try and do this himself, touching himself. The thought of Link laid out in the grass, playing with his own chest, drives Sidon wild. And it makes Sidon want to touch him all the more.

Sidon closes hungrily around one nipple, brings his hand to the other one, and drops the second hand between Link’s legs. He cups Link hard and grinds his palm into Link’s entrance—he can feel how warm and wet it is even through Link’s little shorts. Link cries out and bucks feverishly into him. Sidon plays both ends of Link’s body to the edge, until Link’s suddenly _screaming_ , bucking up and squelching into Sidon’s hand. He can feel the fabric staining through, can feel the last spurts of milk splashing over his fingers and onto his tongue. He greedily drinks it down and palms Link right through the orgasm.

By the time the milk’s stopped coming, Link’s shaking almost violently. Sidon pops off, moving to lick up the rest of Link’s chest, and Link sways, falling. Sidon catches him just short of hitting the floor and helps lower him to sit. His thighs stay spread widely open, chest heaving. He looks utterly _gorgeous_ , but that’s nothing new. He’s always perfect, now just intensified. Sidon resists the urge to ravish him anymore and instead just lets him have a moment. 

He’ll need a good rinse before going out again. He reeks of sex. The taste of him is still on Sidon’s tongue, and Sidon licks it out of the corners of his mouth while sighing, “You are always full of new marvels, my champion!”

Link blushes sheepishly. 

Then, to Sidon’s astonished joy, he pushes his shorts down his hips and crawls forward to straddle Sidon’s lap, hovering over Sidon’s cocks. Sidon moans, ever grateful, while Link signs, _Love you_ , then pecks his cheek and picks a cock to swallow.


End file.
